


Don't Start with Me

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bondage, M/M, NSFW, Size Kink, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smokescreen takes his sweet time riding the train</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Start with Me

**Author's Note:**

> AWFUL PUN WAS AWFUL 
> 
> I'M SO SORRY I EVER MADE IT
> 
> [Astrotrain and Smokescreen are so much fun to fuck with](http://inushiek.tumblr.com/post/53789675334/ask-smokescreen-choochoomotherslagger)

"You just relax and let me do all the work," the Autobot purrs, opening Astrotrain's panel.

The big mech huffs and tries not to squirm as Smokescreen presses his spike against his midriff and runs his servos up and down it. "And why is _this_ ," Astrotrain tugs on the cuffs keeping him pinned to the berth for emphasis, "Necessary?"

"Because," Smokescreen finally opens his own panel and grinds his valve against Astrotrain's spike, "I don't want you getting impatient and grabbing me, is all."

"That's not fair," the triple changer pouts even as Smokescreen positions himself over his spike and his vents hitch.

"Oh, I think I'm about to make it up to you," the white mech smirks, grinding down.

"F-Fraggin-!" Astrotrain gasps when it suddenly hits him just how tight a fit this is going to be.

"Exactly," Smokescreen pants, finally pressing himself onto the purple mech's spike. The Autobot has to brace himself on the triple changer's abdomen, panting as he carefully slides down. He has to rise up and start again several times to spread his lubricant around, but eventually he gasps when Astrotrain's spike hits the top of his valve. Trembling, the Autobot holds himself still, valve cycling several times to adjust.

"Smokescreen?" Astrotrain ventures, struggling to hold himself still.

Smokescreen opens his optics, not realizing he'd closed them. "Something wrong?" he teases even as his frame shudders and his valve clenches.

"Don't you start that with me, Smoke-!"

The Autobot laughs when he succeeds in making Astrotrain break into static. Of course, he'd be surprized if having the remaining length of his spike suddenly sheathed _hadn't_ surprised the triple changer.

"Frag!" the big mech curses, grabbing at the edge of the berth when Smokescreen begins to slide upwards- revealing just how deep Astrotrain's spike had been.

Smokescreen moans, engine revving when only the tip remains and he begins to work his way back down.


End file.
